Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of the Tome
by AvarantKuntar
Summary: A gift from Sirius leads to Harry discovering his duty as a Potter and discovering his one true love. Molly and Ministry bashing Possible Ginny bashing H/Hr Harry is almost a jedi with jedi like abilities.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a new story that I wanted to get down before I forgot. I will try to be better at updating than I usually am.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it. I only own the Keeper and the tome of power.

Chapter 1

Number Four Privet Drive

11:14 PM

August 5th, 1995

Harry Potter lay in his bed thinking of the great mess that he was in. Three Days ago he and his cousin had been attacked by dementors and he save their lives and souls. Now he was in trouble for it. The ministry was going to snap his wand, he was expelled from Hogwarts, and worst of all, in his opinion, Hermione would be disappointed in him.

Hermione. His best friend, his own personal savior, and the closest thing he had to a guardian angel. _She looks like an angel too _he thought before sitting up violently. She would be in danger, he had always told himself, and Ron would be safer for her to be with. _I don't want her to be with Ron, I want her to be with me. _He quickly rose from his bed and walked to his bookshelf.

His bookshelf was the only piece of furniture that he owned personally. Sirius had given it to him after the third task of the tri-wizard tournament the previous year. He had placed an untraceable charm on it that made it shrink every time he touched where the third shelf met the right side of the frame. He picked up the biggest book from the shelf and opened it to find moving photographs that looked like they were taken in a dimly lit room. Pensive photos.

Harry turned through pages of the album. In it were photos of Sirius' and Remus Lupin's memories, stories about his parents, and even some poems that his mother wrote. The poems were his favorite part. Words written by the mother he never got to remember, some from before Hogwarts, some from during, and some from after. Most of the ones from before Hogwarts were about flowers and nature's beauty; poems during Hogwarts were of classes and friendship, and most after were of love and for the last two years children and families.

Thinking of the family he never had made his mind travel back to Hermione. Thought flowed through his head of what he would like to happen with her. The thought of starting a family with her, raising their children, growing old together, having grandchildren. The last one made him chuckle to himself. _Thinking way too far ahead, start with telling her then think of grand kids._

Harry looked back to the album in front of him and turned to the second half of the book. A smile crossed his lips as he saw the words _The Next Generation_. Turning the next page, Harry saw a group shot of Ron, Hermione and him. The picture Hermione stood between Harry and Ron with her arms around them. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces but even the real Harry could see the picture Harry's smile didn't reach his eyes.

Looking closely at the picture Harry noticed that their distance from the camera made it seem like there was enough space for five more people in the picture. Shaking his head at the absurdity, Harry rose from his bed to put the book back on the shelf. Harry was about to put it down when something fell to the floor from the back of the first half.

Harry bent down and picked the item off the floor. Looking at it he saw that it was a letter addressed to him. Opening the letter he began reading it:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then your mother and I are both gone and you are alone. We put together this album for you when you were born and we really wanted to give it to you personally. Sadly, we couldn't do so. I thought that it might help you if you knew who you could trust and who you can't. _

_The Weasley family has always been our allies and they have a son your age, should you ever need protection they will supply it. The Longbottom family has always fought along side us in times of great darkness, their son, Neville, will always stand beside you, trust me. The Lovegood family has always been an excellent ally if you need surprise or strategy, they will never lead you astray. The Bones family has always stood on the side of justice and always fought with us when called upon, if you know any get to know them better, it will be beneficial. The Abbott family was the family of your mother's best friend, Samantha; they loyally hid our identities when Voldemort himself stood on their doorstep._

_The final of those you can truly trust will be a bit hard to believe if you have encountered the father or the son. The last person you can trust has always been like an older sister to me. Her name when I knew her well was Black, Narcissa Black. She is now as I write this, Narcissa Malfoy and her son is Draco Malfoy. The lad was raised by a monster but you can break the barrier in his mind and create a proper young man._

_Now that you know who you can trust, I can tell you this. You are my son Harry, and I wish that I was there with you but always know that your mother and I would be very proud of you. Now once you have read this letter, the book it was in will become a two way letter between you and the person whose symbol is on the page. The symbols are as follows; Weasley is a shield, the protector, Longbottom is a sword, the brother-in-arms, Lovegood is a book, the informant, Bones is a gavel, the judge, Abbot is a cloak, the defensive cover, and Black-Malfoy is a chain, the unbreakable bond._

_Next, if you turn to the second to last page you will find a small book in the location of the symbol, tap your wand to it and it will expand. If you open the book, you will find images of your true love from the past, present, and future. Under the book, you will see a heart. This page will connect you to your true love wherever she may be. Use it to protect her._

_Finally, on the last page of the book I just mentioned there is a picture of a book with the earth on its cover. This page is a direct connection to the Brotherhood of the Tome. The Head of the Tome Family, the members of the brotherhood, will receive any message you write on that page. When you are ready write the words, 'The Brotherhood has reawaked' on the page and this book will take you to the meeting place. Anyone that arrives there, you can trust absolutely._

_Never forget the power that love and friendship hold Harry, your mother and I did and look how we turned out._

_Good Luck Harry,_

_Love,_

_Your dad, James Potter_

_P.S. Don't worry; Peter is not a member of the Brotherhood_

Harry looked from the letter back to the book. He opened it to the back and saw the shield, sword, book, gavel, cloak, and chain. Turning to the back page he saw the miniaturized book he was talking about. He pulled out his wand and placed it on the book. Suddenly the growing book floated up to his face. "Who seeks mine knowledge?" a voice asked from the air around him.

Looking around in surprise, Harry searched for the source of the voice. Seeing none he responded by saying, "I am Harry Potter."

"If thou be of the Potter line, by blood or marriage, thou might ascertain mine knowledge. Provide proof of thine heritage."

"How?"

"Place thine hand on mine face." Harry held his hand to the book. As his palm reached the cover a blinding light filled his room causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again he stood in a dark forest with a man in shining gold armor with a long flowing cape coved in golden feathers. "Welcome young one, I am the keeper of the tome of power."

"Tome of power? My father's letter said this book contained images of my true love."

"Aye, this tome holds the knowledge of thine true love, the greatest of thine world's powers."

"Can I see these images?"

"Aye, behold the images of thine one true love."

As Harry stood in the forest, the trees began to shift around him making the entire forest seem to spin. As the shifting stopped, Harry stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts watching the first years being sorted. He saw Hermione sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. Harry heard the hat's voice in his head as it spoke to Hermione. "Your loyalty and knowledge are astounding indeed, however your courage stands above all else. You will do great things during your time here and the place for you is… GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled the last word out loud and Harry could see the huge smile on Hermione's face.

"Thou hast found thine one true love at an early age, young one," the keeper said as he approached Harry. The time has come for thou to return to thine own realm of existence." The keeper placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and the room began to shift again. Soon the room became a bedroom he had never seen before. Harry looked at the Keeper with a questioning look. "Thou must behold the vision that lies on that bed."

Harry approached the bed before him and saw that Hermione was lying on it asleep. Looking closely, Harry saw that she had a picture frame clutched to her chest. He reached down to look at the picture when a hand reached his shoulder. "We are in her bedroom in reality; she sleeps before us in a peaceful slumber clutching thine photo to her chest."

Harry looked at her, smiling as he realized that she felt the same as he did. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Hermione." He rose back up and returned to the Keeper. Glancing back quickly, Harry saw Hermione's head lift and her eyes open. He smiled at her as the Keeper placed a hand on his shoulder, moving them back to his bedroom on Privet Drive.

"Did she see us?" Harry asked as he sat on his rickety bed.

"She did," the Keeper said before waving his hand over Harry's bed. A glow escaped his hand and the bed reformed itself into a well built, good as new bed. "She saw us and she will question her eyes until you see her again." The Keeper turned to the door to leave. "Now that I have been released from the book again, I shall prepare myself to prepare you."

"You can talk normally?" Harry asked as the Keeper prepared to leave.

The Keeper looked back at him with a smirk on his face. "Yes, I just love the theatrics of my original speech," he said before opening the door.

"Who are you exactly?" Harry asked before the Keeper could leave.

"My living name was Sir Lancelot Da Luc, however now I am only the Keeper and you are my many times great grandson."

End Chapter

Harry now knows of the tome of power and that he is a descendant of the most powerful knight of Camelot. The bookshelf, pages of contact, and tome will come in to play again later. Try to remember them.


	2. Chapter 2

Still no internet so I thought I'd write another chapter now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it. I only own the Keeper and the tome of power.

Chapter 2

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

7:15 AM

August 6th, 1995

Hermione Granger sat in the dining room at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix thinking about what she saw the night before. She thought that she had dreamed it but when she woke up a golden feather lay on the ground at the foot of her bed, the same kind of feather the man in gold armor had on his cloak. He held the feather in her hand, spinning it absent mindedly.

"You know, he left it there so you would know he was really there," a voice said, startling her. She looked behind her to see Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, walking towards her with two steaming mugs. He sat in the chair next to hers and placed one of the mugs in front of her.

"Thanks, Sirius," Hermione said before taking a drink from the mug. She tasted tea with the perfect amount of sugar and hints of honey and mint. Exactly how she liked it. "How did you know this is how I liked it?"

"Harry and I got to know each other through letters all last year. Not only with the disturbingly serious stuff, sometimes we just owled to get to know each other better," Sirius said as he took a drink from his mug. "One of the things that he wrote about the most was you and your likes. I knew he had feelings for you before he did. That feather in your hand just proves that I was right all along."

"What do you mean?"

"That feather is a unique item. It comes from the molting of Merlin's own owl. Only one person has ever been able to get their hands on one before you, and it was in the same way you did," Sirius explained before draining his mug. "Lily found it on the floor of her room after seeing James in her room one night. The man you saw with Harry was Lancelot Da Luc, now known as the Keeper of the tome of power, the book that can show you your one true love."

"Wait, then does that mean that I'm…"

"Yes, you are Harry's one true love, Hermione," a new voice said from the doorway. Sirius and Hermione looked toward the door to see Remus Lupin walking into the dining room from the main hallway. "So, Hermione, you found one of the Keeper's feathers as well?"

"Yes," Hermione responded as Remus sat on her other side.

"I remember when James told us about the Keeper, do you Sirius?" Remus asked as he conjured a mug for himself.

"Yeah, I remember, he was so excited. He said 'Lily Evans is my one true love and I am going to spend my life with her.' That was at the beginning of our seventh year. He matured greatly from then on. They made him head boy, most respected and looked up to boy in school, how could they not. James Potter was a born leader, James Potter was like a brother to all of the younger students, James Potter was the greatest man I ever met until I met his son."

Remus lifted his mug and said "Here's to the greatest friend that I ever had." Sirius refilled his mug and raised it to Remus'. Hermione joined them with a smile on her face. The hit their mugs together and Hermione took a sip while Remus and Sirius downed their mugs.

"If he was anything like Harry, then he was a great man," she said before rising from the table.

"They are very much alike," Remus said rising as well. Sirius followed suit and the three walked from the room.

"Hermione, I want you to take this," Sirius said hold out something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Hermione removed the cloth to see a small mirror. "What is this?" she asked looking at the back of it. Carved into the back of the mirror was 'If you ever miss me, just say my name. I love you, Lils, Love, James'.

"It's a communication mirror; just say the name of the holder of another and you can talk wherever you are, no matter how far apart. That one was Lily's, James made it for her. I have one, Remus has one, and I have James' to give to Harry," Sirius explained as he led the way to the library on the second floor.

"Granted, now that Harry has met the Keeper, that mirror will only be for when you want to see his face when talking to him," Remus said as he sat in one of the armchairs. "Now, we aren't supposed to tell you this, but there will be an order meeting tonight about Harry."

"Harry isn't going to have to suffer his vile relatives while waiting for his trial, is he?" Hermione asked, panicked that she may not see him until school started.

"No, he will be picked up tonight by me, 'Mad-Eye', and a few others including the pink haired auror you met a few days ago," Remus said leaning back in his chair.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else when pounding foot steps resounded from the hallway. The door was flung open as Ron barged in holding a piece of parchment. His face was white as a sheet and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Ronald, are you alright?" Hermione asked rising from the chair in concern.

"L-look at this parchment," Ron said as he holding out the parchment to her. Hermione took the parchment and read the message on it. All it said was 'Give this to Hermione, Harry'. Hermione looked at it in shock as Remus and Sirius smirked after reading it.

"Write that you have it, Hermione," Sirius said handing her a quill and inkwell. Hermione did as told and the word flashed momentarily. The flash was so small it was barely noticeable. A few seconds later more words appeared on the parchment while the first two lines disappeared.

Hermione read the words and said, "Can you guys please leave me alone?"

Ron and Sirius nodded and walked out the door. Sirius looked at Ron and saw the confusion on his face. "I'll explain it to you later, Ron," he said placing an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Would you mind letting him know that we'll be there to pick him up tonight?" Remus asked as backed toward the door.

"Sure, Remus," Hermione responded looking to Remus quickly. Seeing him nod, she turned back to the parchment. She wrote 'They're gone now, I'm alone'.

'Good, I really wanted to write whatever I wanted without having to worry' appeared on the paper in Harry's handwriting.

'I miss you, Harry, I can't wait to see you again,' Hermione wrote.

The word 'When will that be? Do you know?' appeared under her own.

'They will be there to get you tonight, Remus asked me to tell you to be ready' she wrote before realizing something. She was about write something when the words 'Can't wait' appeared. 'How are we doing this right now?' she wrote.

'I'll explain it to you in person' showed up on the parchment. 'I look forward to seeing you, Mione' followed. Hermione smiled at the name. He had never called her that before, but she knew only he could be courageous enough to call her that. 'I have to go now, bye' appeared afterwards. 'Bye, Harry' she wrote before the parchment was wiped clean leaving a blank piece of parchment.

Number Four Privet Drive

8:17 PM

August 6th, 1995

Harry stood from his bed as he looked at the book in his hands. The Tome of Power held knowledge that he had never thought possible. Through thorough study of the tome, Harry had discovered that Merlin himself wrote the tome before his demise. When Lancelot had sacrificed his life for the sorcerer, he linked the knight to the tome making it so that as long as love remained so would Lancelot. When the knight's body died, his soul would remain in the book making the power of love even stronger. Upon Merlin saving his life, Lancelot swore his family to protect the tome for all eternity.

Harry also discovered the greatest secret and possibly one of the reasons that Harry was targeted by Voldemort. Lancelot married a witch after he was spared, his own one true love, who was also Merlin's daughter. "I am a descendant of Merlin himself," Harry said to himself as he turned the page.

Harry read the title of the next page and knew that it was almost time. He read it aloud to hear it for himself, "The Power That Can Unite Even Foes". He stared intently at the pages before he heard someone turn the doorknob to his room. He quickly hid the book under his blanket to prevent anyone from seeing it.

We're going out," Vernon Dursley said from the doorway as the door opened.

"Okay, have a good time," Harry said looking at his uncle. As Vernon opened his mouth to say something, Harry said, "I won't touch the TV, the stereo, or any of your possessions. I won't steal food from the fridge. I won't even leave my room." Vernon looked at him suspiciously. "Lock my door if it makes you feel any better." With a nod Vernon closed and locked the door before walking loudly down the stairs.

He waited to hear the car pull away before pulling out the tome to continue reading. He stopped every once in a while to look at the clock on his bookshelf. When it read 9:30, the door from downstairs could be heard opening. After about a minute he heard someone fiddling with his doorknob. "Stand back," a familiar voice said. He immediately recognized it as the voice of Remus. "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do for the last two years." Harry, realizing what was going to happen, backed away and put the tome in a bag the he could attach to his firebolt. He spun around quickly, shielding his eyes as the door bust off its hinges and Remus Lupin stood in the doorway with his foot in the air.

"You decided to kick the door in?" Harry asked as he rushed to his surrogate uncle.

"I wanted those horrible muggles to have to fix it, and I just wanted to kick their door in," Remus said as he enveloped Harry into a hug. "I have missed you, Harry."

"I missed you too, Remus," Harry said pulling out of the hug and slinging the bag with the tome over his shoulder. "I'm ready to go as soon as you shrink my trunk."

"I'll take care of it," a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair said walking through the door. As she walked to the middle of the room she tripped over her own foot and ran into the bookcase.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he ran to the bookcase. He pulled out his wand and it tapped to the spot that shrinks it. The size quickly reduced before it hit the ground. Harry picked it up off the floor and put it in his pocket before turning to the young witch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the young witch said before shrinking the trunk. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, I almost forgot it actually."

"Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said walking toward Harry. "But if you call her Nymphadora she will curse you, so call her Tonks instead."

"Okay, Tonks, nice to meet you," Harry said extending his hand to the young witch.

"Pleasure's all mine, Harry," Tonks said shaking his hand.

"Harry, come outside so we can get you back to Hermione," Remus said as he led Harry to the door. Tonks looked at Harry and saw the smile that sprouted as soon as Remus said Hermione. As they walked out the door, Harry noticed that two other people had come to get him. "Harry, of course you know 'Mad-Eye' Moody but this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, a trained auror like Tonks."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Kingsley said before heading towards the stairs. "It's time to leave." The five of them rushed down the stairs and out the door. Remus came out last having run back inside to grab Harry's firebolt.

"You're going to need this, kiddo," Remus said handing Harry his broom. "We've got to fly to headquarters."

"Okay," Harry said as he attached the tome to the broom making sure it wouldn't fall off. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I'd give the first three at once. Here goes nothing.

Now what I want you to visualize when a new voice appears is Christopher Lee's voice. I just think he has the best voice for wise people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it. I only own the Keeper and the tome of power.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

8:13 PM

August 6th, 1995

Sirius Black sat in the sitting room of Number Twelve with a smug look on his face. He had just finished telling Albus Dumbledore about what had happened to Harry the previous night. Once he had finished explaining, he watched as Dumbledore dug through his pockets counting his galleons. Sirius' smile grew as Dumbledore nodded his head.

"What's wrong, Albus," Minerva McGonagall asked as she entered the room.

"Albus made a bet against the king of pranks," Sirius explained as e looked at her. "I bet him that the fourth thing Harry would do after walking in the door was kiss Hermione."

"Albus, you bet against the love of your students?" Minerva asked looking sternly at he boss.

"Nonsense, Minerva, I merely thought that Miss Granger had feelings for Mr Weasley. That is why I had them come here before Harry and I requested you make them prefects together," Albus explained as he stood from his armchair.

"What on Earth would give you that idea?" Minerva asked, shocked at the headmasters assumption.

"I was told by Molly that Miss Granger was too shy to tell Mr Weasley her feelings and they came out as anger instead," Albus explained as he looked to the fireplace. His face shifted from sadness to realization before he said, "Oh no! Minerva, have you sent out Hogwarts letters yet?"

"We have sent out through fourth year, Severus is still deciding on the Slytherin Prefects," Minerva said as she looked at the headmaster.

"You must remove the prefect badge from Mr. Weasley's letter and give it to Harry, he has earned it and I'm sure he would appreciate the time with Miss Granger."

"You have finally seen my point of view, Albus."

"Indeed, I finally have."

"The Advanced Guard has arrived!" Tonks' voiced called from the front door.

With a huge smile on his face Sirius rushed to the front door. He arrived in the entry way just as Harry walked through the front door. "Sirius," Harry said as he rushed to hug his godfather. As he pulled back he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, pup," Sirius responded letting Harry go.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around.

"Harry!" a feminine voice called from behind Sirius. He took a step to the side to allow Harry access to the person he wanted to see most. Harry rushed to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. After a couple of seconds, the two teenagers pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. A smile reached Harry's face as he decreased the distance between them. Their lips met in a passion filled kiss that conveyed the immense amount of love between the two teenagers.

"Pay up, old man," Sirius said holding out his hand. "One greet me, two ask where Hermione is, three hug Hermione, and four kiss Hermione. Fourth thing he did."

"Indeed, it would appear that I lost," Dumbledore said pulling out a pouch of galleons. Once the pouch had changed hand, Dumbledore proceeded to the dining room for the meeting.

Harry pulled back from the kiss smiling softly at Hermione."What was the bet?" he asked without looking away from the girl before him.

"I bet that the fourth thing you did would be to kiss Hermione," Sirius said before walking toward the dining room. "Hermione can show you to your room, we have a meeting to start."

"Okay, see you later Sirius, Remus," Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and looking away from her for the first time.

"Have fun, Harry," Remus said before following his best friend.

Harry smiled at Hermione before saying, "Lead the way, Mione."

"I really love it when you call me that, Harry," Hermione said before leading Harry by the hand up the stairs.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Harry said as they reached the first landing. Hermione quickly looked at him and put her index finger to lips. He gave her a questioning look but followed her quietly. When they had reached the second landing he asked, "What was that?"

"There's a painting on that landing of Sirius' mother. Anytime there is any noise on that landing she starts screaming at the top of her lungs about mudbloods and blood traitors. It's amazingly annoying and very difficult to shut her up," Hermione explained as she led Harry to his room. She grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it when Harry turned her to face him. "Wha-" she started before Harry's lips found hers in another passionate kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart breathing heavily. "What was that about?"

"I just thought I'd get one more in while we're alone."

A scoff from behind Hermione made them look toward the door. "Nice try, but next time don't let her touch the doorknob first. I heard the knob shift and decided to take a look," Ron Weasley said from the doorway. "So, when did this happen?"

"About five minutes ago, down in the entry hall," Harry said looking at Ron while holding Hermione around the waist. "You don't mind do you?"

"Naw, you guys are my best friends. If being together makes you guys happy then you should be together."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said giving Ron a hug.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

8:45 PM

August 6th, 1995

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down the stairs toward the dining room for dinner. Harry had just finished explaining the previous night including the letter and the things the Keeper showed Harry. "Your dad really wrote you a letter telling you trust Malfoy and his mum?" Ron asked as they reached the dining room door.

"Yeah, as hard as it is to believe, and I want to give them a chance," Harry said walking to the table.

"That's a great idea, Harry," Hermione said as she took the seat Harry was holding for her.

"Thank you, darling," Harry said as he took the seat between her and Sirius and across from Remus. "So, have a good meeting?"

"Went as well as to be expected," Sirius said. "I want to show you this though, Harry." Sirius handed Harry a newspaper and watched him read it.

"Whatever, I don't really care."

"Very impressive, Harry," Remus said smiling at Harry. He leaned across the table after glancing toward Molly to make sure she wasn't looking. "The time is nigh, Harry. You're almost ready."

"You're part of the Brotherhood then?" Harry asked quietly. Remus and Sirius both nodded. "Nice to know I know two members really well."

"You know more than two, Harry," Sirius said quietly. "We'll talk about it after dinner, for now tell me about the letter. I never got to find out what was in it."

After dinner, Sirius and Remus told Harry to follow them before heading to the door. Harry quickly as he grabbed Hermione's hand as he stood from his seat to follow them. "Hey guys, where are you going?" Ron asked following them.

Harry looked from Ron to Sirius. Seeing the look Sirius said, "He can come."

"Come on, Ron, we have important things to discuss," Harry said. Ron smiled at his friends' intertwined as he proceeded to follow them. They quickly and quietly ascended the stairs towards the library. As the five entered the room, Harry could feel the calm in the room. "Okay, so tell me about the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood is a group of people, including not only witches and wizards, but goblins and other magical creatures also," Remus explained conjuring a kettle of tea and five cups. Handing out the cups quickly, he picked up the letter. "This letter depicts the inner circle of the Brotherhood. The original inner circle was Frank Longbottom, Samantha Abbott, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, Narcissa Black, and, the only person in the inner circle without a page in the book, me."

"You were part of the inner circle?" Harry asked putting his cup down.

"Yes," Remus said before standing from his chair. "There is something very important that we have to tell you about."

"What is it," Hermione asked, concerned by the sudden change in Remus' attitude.

"There are a couple of people in this house that we can't trust," Sirius said, drawing attention to himself. "The Prewett family is a direct extension of the Potter family. A few generations back a Potter had a daughter before having a son. The tome is to be protected b the first born child; however the father of those children left his son in charge of the tome instead of his daughter. When that happened, the daughter became furious. The family fell apart and the daughter's family since has wanted the honor of protecting the tome. Molly is a descendant of that daughter."

"So what does she want?" Harry asked looking at Ron out of the corner of his eye.

"She wants the tome back in her family line," Remus said looking at Harry.

"She wants me to be with Ginny."

"That's disgusting!" Ron said surprised. "If everything you said is true, that would make Harry and Ginny a few generations cousins."

"Everything that we have said is true, but-" Remus began.

"Ahhhh!" Harry screamed holding his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked grabbing hold of Harry tightly. He screamed again just before the library door burst open. The Weasleys, Snape, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody hurried in to find the source of the scream.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked panicked as a high pitched noise filled the room. Everyone covered their ears and fell to their knees as it grew louder with each passing second.

Suddenly the noise stopped and Harry bolted to his feet and to the other side of the room. Remus and Sirius looked from Harry to each other and bolted toward him. "The brotherhood shall rise again," Harry said in a monotonous voice.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as he reached out for his godson. "No! You're not ready."

"That is my decision!" a deep voice said, sounding out of Harry's mouth.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other again before falling to one knee. "Our sincerest apologies, my lord," Remus said looking up at the figure before him. "We did not realize that you had taken the situation in your own hands."

"The time for patience has passed," the voice said. "I shall prepare him in two days time. Bring the inner circle and their nominees at that time."

"Yes, my lord," Sirius said with his head bowed. "We shall be there."

"Very good," with a wave of Harry's hand, the tome flew through the door and toward him quickly. Taking a quill, he wrote 'the Brotherhood has reawakened'. Once the quill was lifted, a billowing wind filled the library. Books flew off the shelves and circled around Harry and the tome before the two disappeared into thin air.

"What the bloody hell just happened," Ron asked looking around him. He saw that Snape and his dad were on one knee and Moody was bowing his head. "Where did Harry go?"

"Who was that?" Hermione asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Ron, Hermione, you just met the greatest wizard of all time. Sealed in that tome, holding the power anchored to this world is Merlin himself. And he wants to prepare Harry himself," Sirius explained as he walked to Hermione. He hugged her, trying his best to give her the comfort that she needed. "As for where he is, Merlin has taken Harry to the headquarters of the Brotherhood. Camelot Castle, transported to Avalon after the death of King Arthur."

"I'll contact Samantha about making sure the others know of the reformation of the Brotherhood, "Remus said walking up to Sirius and Hermione. He crouched down to Hermione's level and gently stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Hermione, Harry will be fine and you will see him in a couple of days, okay?" Hermione smiled softly at Remus and nodded her head. Remus smiled back and patted her head once before rising up. "Arthur, Alastor, Severus, you all kow what comes next."

The three nodded before leading the Weasleys, other than Ron, to another room. Hermione rose with Sirius help trying to get to the armchairs. She knew that she would pass out from the shock soon. As she collapsed onto one of the chairs she heard four voices yelled "Obliviate" just before her senses shut down and she began dreaming of the next time she got to see Harry.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it. I only own the Keeper and the tome of power.

A few of you asked why they obliviated Hermione too. They didn't. When I said the last thing she heard was Obliviate, I meant that she passed out from worry, shock, and exhaustion. The Weasleys, other than Ron and Arthur, were the ones obliviated.

Throughout this chapter and the next time is distorted. It is six months in one and a half days so it will say a time that doesn't correspond with how long the story says. By doing the math I figured one hour is seven minutes. I will say the real world time/altered time

Camelot, Avalon  
6:00 AM/ 6:00 AM  
August 7th, 1995

He had awoken from his possession to find himself in a king size bed in flannel pajamas with a tall man with shoulder length white hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He quickly sat up feeling around for his wand.

"Looking for this?" the elderly man said in a deep voice. He held in his left hand Harry's wand.

"Who are you?" Harry asked standing quickly off the bed and positioning himself in a fighting stance, just in case. "Why have you taken my wand? And where am I?"

"I am Merlin, I have taken your wand to prevent reflexive spells, and you are currently in the Guardian's Chambers in Camelot Castle on the unplottable island of Avalon." He put Harry's wand into his pocket and turned to the door. "Put on those robes and come outside."

Merlin walked out the door as Harry walked to the wardrobe against the wall and opened if. Inside were grayish-purple tunic and trousers with a pearl white robe to cover it that reminded him of the robes he saw in some movie Dudley had watched that he got a peek at one time, an old man in white and brown robes fighting a man in black with a helmet and a breathing problem with glowing swords. He put on the robes and proceeded out the door. "What are these robes made of? They feel like something I've never felt before." Harry asked his ancestor as he followed him down the hall.

"They are made of shredded and woven graphorn hide," Merlin explained as he led Harry down the stairs. "Graphorns have the most spell resistant hides of almost any creature, even more so than a dragon, the outer robe is made of the hide of an Antipodean Opaleye, a dragon from New Zealand. Your robes will protect you and you will be able to wear them any time and others will see what you want them to see."

"So, at school, people will see my school robes and in the muggle world, people will see muggle clothes?"

"Yes, now it is time to begin your training." Merlin opened a door in front of them and revealed a giant room filled with combat dummies. "Here you will train under me to master wandless and wordless magic, however at your young age there is not much you can master. I will teach you what I can, within the next few months, if you train you magical core, I will be able to teach you more."

"Excellent, where and when do we start?"

"We will start in a moment. First, you will meet your combat teacher," Merlin said leading him to a door on the far side of the room. Opening the door, Merlin stepped to the side to show the room to Harry. In the center of the room stood a man in familiar gold armor with a golden feathered cape.

"The Keeper is going to teach me sword fighting?" Harry asked entering the room.

"Yes, but as the legendary knight Sir Lancelot, not the Keeper," Lancelot replied unsheathing his sword. "This is the ancestral blade, Arondight. I retained the blade even in death and I shall use it to train you."

"Alright, lets start the training then," Harry said turning to Merlin.

"Before we begin, I should tell you that this training will take six months," Merlin said leading Harry back to the magic training room.

"Um, you know that school starts in less than a month and I have a criminal trial in six days, right?" Harry asked looking at Merlin in shock.

"I have the greatest power in the world, I can't slow time's flow and make two days six months. Which is how long you have before the Brotherhood arrives." Merlin said before turning to his descendant. He saw a depressed look on his face. "What is wrong my boy?"

"I have to go six months without seeing Hermione?" Harry asked his voice laced with sadness.

"Indeed, but then you will get to see her everyday, possibly for the rest of your life," Merlin said trying to cheer Harry up.

A smile graced Harry's face as he looked to the greatest wizard to ever live, "Yeah. So let's start this."

Merlin smirked at his student and said, "Very well." He turned to a dummy quickly and electricity surged from his fingers and struck the dummy scorching it. "That will be the most advanced thing you will learn in these months. But first, we'll cover the basics."

Merlin raised a wand and pointed it at another dummy, "Accio dummy!" The dummy flew from its spot toward Merlin who swung a sword that he pulled from his robes and cut the dummy in two. "You must master spells you have never heard of, react faster than ever before, and focus harder than you ever thought possible."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dummy. "No wand," Merlin said placing a hand on Harry's wrist. He pulled the wand away from his descendant and said, "I know you can do this, just focus. Think the words and imagine what you want to happen." Merlin grabbed Harry's closed hand and opened it, turned it toward the dummy, and spread his fingers apart. "Focus your magic through your arm and into the dummy. Start with a simple levitating charm." Harry nodded his head and focused on the dummy.

Merlin continued to watch Harry for three hour as he focused before looking deep into his mind gazing into what the boy was thinking as he did so. _I have to kill Voldemort. I have to avenge my parents. _"Harry, stop right now," Merlin said pulling out of Harry's mind.

"What?" Harry asked putting his arm down. "Why did you stop me?" Harry then realized that he was beginning to feel drained. He fell to his knees, absolutely exhausted.

"Harry, you can cast a patronus, right?" Merlin asked. Harry nodded his head. "Do you remember how to cast it?" Harry opened his mouth to respond, but had to shut it with little more than a gasp. He nodded again. "Then focus on what causes that memory. Revenge will only fuel the darkness in your soul, love, however, the strongest of my powers, will fuel the light in your soul." Harry nodded once more in understanding. "Now, the dark thoughts have drained you of your powers; go back to your room and rest."

"Where?" Harry asked, straining to speak.

"The room you awoke in is yours," Merlin said opening the door to the combat room again. Lancelot saw Harry and rushed into the room. He grabbed his descendant's shoulders and held him as he passed out. "Take him to his room, Lancelot." Merlin waved his hand and the robes switched with the pajamas Harry had awoken in.

Lancelot carried Harry to his room and placed him in his bed before tucking him in tightly. "Sleep well, my boy," Lancelot said as he approached the doorway. "Merlin is a great source of good, but sympathy is a word he doesn't understand. I will look out for you as best I can."

Camelot, Avalon  
7:10 AM/ 4:00 PM  
August 7th, 1995

Harry slowly opened his eyes when he heard metal clanking against a dish. "You awake kid?" a familiar voice asked. Harry looked over and saw a man about twenty in a black muscle shirt with blue jeans on. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and looked similar to Harry in few ways. "Don't you recognize me?" the man said grinning.

"Lancelot?" Harry asked sitting up in bed.

"In the flesh," he said sitting on the end of Harry's bed. "You can't expect me to wear that armor all the time can you? After centuries of being awakened and roaming the world, I have taken a liking to the modern time wardrobes."

"Wow, I thought you would be more serious."

"I spent decades in a castle with a stick in the mud, and then I got awoken by the leader of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts' history. I can't be that serious," Lancelot said as he rose from the bed. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood slowly, holding onto the headboard. "Eat this, Harry, you'll feel better after you have some food in your stomach." Lancelot said sitting at the table in the middle of the room with a plate of food sitting on the opposite side of him.

Harry approached the table and sat in front of the food. He took a look at it and a smile reached his face. Before him sat a traditional Sunday roast with roast potatoes, roast lamb, and boiled vegetables, with gravy on top. "You know its Monday right?" Harry asked his ancestor.

"Yes, but the cook hasn't made a decent meal in years, since I had him cook for your father right before he went into hiding. That was the night that I tried to convince him to bring Lily and you and hide here. I said it was the absolute safest place. He refused, I'm sure it was because of the prophecy he told me about."

"The what?" Harry asked as he swallowed a mouthful of potatoes.

"Haven't you been told why Voldemort went after you?" Lancelot asked with a shocked look on his face. Harry shook his head. "Well, keep eating and I'll tell you. The prophecy is this _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'_ your father knew the prophecy, as did your mother.

"Your parents were very, very smart. They chose the friend they trusted the least to be their secret keeper. Their goal was to save Neville Longbottom and his parents; they knew that Neville fit the prophecy too. They knew that if Peter walked up to Voldemort with a way to destroy a threat, he would take it. Most importantly, though, they knew that the heir to the tome, their son, was immune to the killing curse."

"They sacrificed themselves for me and the Longbottoms?" Harry asked putting his fork on the now empty plate.

"Yes, the Long bottoms were part of the Brotherhood and good friends of your parents. They were very important to them. In fact if it weren't for Samantha and Sirius, they would have been your godparents."

"Who's Samantha?" Harry asked.

"Who's Samantha?" Lancelot said looking at Harry like he just grew another head. "Come with me, it's time that I show you something." Lancelot stood up and led Harry out of the room and toward the staircase that led up. "Did Sirius ever tell you that he ran away from home?"

"No," Harry responded following Lancelot up the stairs.

"The reason was because he fell in love with a muggle-born and they hated him. His family started to treat him like yours did you. He fell in love with Samantha Masters who would get married a few years later to a man named Howard Abbott. They had one daughter named Hannah before Howard died when she was five. Here we are." Lancelot said as he opened the door to reveal a large dark room filled with statues. "Could you give us some light?"

"Huh, oh sure," Harry absently waved his hand as the idea of Sirius being in love made him think of Hermione. A light flew from his hand to the ceiling filling the room with a blinding light. As it faded to a lit room Harry saw what the statues were, people. He approached the statue in front of him and saw the name under it. James Charlus Potter.

"These are statues of the previous inner circle of the Brotherhood," Lancelot said.

Harry moved around the circles to look at each statue. "Lily Katherine Potter nee Evans, Remus John Lupin, Frank William Longbottom, Arthur Septimus Weasley, Samantha Marissa Abbott nee Masters, Amelia Kristen Bones, Narcissa Ursula Malfoy nee Black, Xenophilius Lysander Lovegood," Harry read each one as he passed them. The last statue made him stop and stare in shock at the name.

"Aw yes, the only muggle in the Brotherhood," Lancelot said as he approached Harry. "Bartholomew Kristopher Granger, Hermione's uncle."

End of chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

First and foremost I want to thank everyone who reviewed already. This story was up for three days and received more than almost all of my other stories did in over three years so thank you so much.

Next, I know it was absolutely evil of me to end where I did, but I wanted to focus on the training this chapter. Don't worry; Bartholomew Granger will be explained next chapter. For example, why wasn't he in the letter? (Besides the fact I hadn't thought him up yet)

Anyway, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any people, places, or things associated with it. I only own the Keeper, the tome of power, Samantha Abbott, Bartholomew Granger, and the tough, gruff, and dangerous Merlin.

Once again this chapter is distorted time. For the last fight here is what I want you to picture, Picture Harry as Luke Skywalker and his opponent as Darth Vader in fighting styles only. Now let the chapter begin.

**Camelot, Avalon  
7:17 AM/ 5:00 PM  
August 7****th****, 1995**

Harry looked at Lancelot like he was insane. His Hermione's uncle was the only muggle in the Brotherhood. "Why didn't my father mention him in the letter?" Harry asked thinking back to the letter that started the last two days' events.

"That I cannot answer, I'd ask Sirius when you next see him," Lancelot said as he walked toward the door. "Come on, Harry, I'm sure Lord Stick-in-the-mud is wondering what's taking so long. He told me to give you some bread and water and bring you down to keep training."

"Okay," Harry said tearing his eyes from the statue. As he approached the door, he saw a larger copy of the group photo he had seen before. The camera had pulled back slightly farther allowing room for a good eighteen or nineteen people. Now, the Harry in the picture held the picture Hermione around the waist and she was leaning into his shoulder. The picture Ron stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a huge smile on his face. Every once in a while he would glance over and shake his head while laughing. Sirius was now in the back holding up the sign of the horns and Remus was just smiling a huge grin. "Where did this photo come from?"

Lancelot turned around and saw that Harry had stopped. He walked back into the room and saw the picture he was talking about. "That is the Brotherhood group photo. The five in it are the predetermined Brotherhood members. Your true love, your most trusted friend, your guardian, your advisor and yourself."

"Huh," Harry said looking at the photo smiling. "We should get going."

"Right, lets go see Merlin." Lancelot led Harry back down the stairs to the magic training room. "Oh by the way," Lancelot said turning around as he entered the training room. "What were you thinking about when you summoned that light?"

"Hermione," Harry said blushing in embarrassment.

"Think about her while training with Merlin," Lancelot whispered. "Think of your love for her and your desire to protect her. It'll work, trust me."

"Okay," Harry said finally realizing that he had summoned light wandlessly and wordlessly. Lancelot gave a pat on the arm before leaving the room. Harry approached the center of the room to find Merlin with his back to him.

"So, you had your first success?" Merlin asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," Harry said closing his eyes in concentration. He thought of Hermione, her soft, bushy hair, her emotional, brown eyes, her beautiful laugh. Then he let the word come to his mind. He held up his and thought, 'lumos maxima'. A blindingly bright light left his hand and filled the room.

"Excellent," Merlin said moving out of Harry's way of the dummies. He quickly waved his hand to change Harry's clothes back to the graphorn robes and said, "Now try more." Harry nodded and focused on Hermione again. After about an hour of trying with no success, Merlin approached Harry. "Lumos and Lumos Maxima are the simplest spells to use wandlessly and wordlessly. All you have to do is think of something good in general. For stronger spells you need to think of happy memories, like a patronus."

Merlin looked into Harry's mind again to find his happiest memory. After searching for ten minutes, through a decade and a half of memories, he came to the one that made the love in Harry's heart swell to great heights. "Peculiar," Merlin said, pulling his mind back from Harry's. "Your happiest moment is a dance where your one true love is with another man. Why is that?"

"Because I had never seen her happier," Harry said smiling at the thought of the Yule ball. Though he hadn't particularly enjoyed, Hermione had a great time and that made it a good night for him. That is, until the fight with Ron that had almost made him give up on her.

As he watched the smile leave Harry's face Merlin placed his hand to Harry's forehead. "Think of the part of that memory that made you start frowning," he said closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Just think of the bad part of that night," Merlin said pushing Harry's mind slightly. Harry gave a nearly imperceptible nod and closed his eyes. He focused on the memory of the ball and let it play through until the fight between Ron and Hermione. Merlin tightened the grip of the hand on Harry's forehead and thought 'Obliviate'. Harry stepped back quickly, blinking his eyes as if to focus them. "Now, Harry, tell me about the Yule ball from last year."

"Hermione went with Victor Krum and had a great time; I went with Parvarti Patil and didn't give myself a chance to even have a good time, in the end I was happy because Hermione had a good time."

"Nothing bad happened?"

"No, just her going with someone else."

"Excellent, the taint on the memory is gone. Now focus on that memory and try again." Harry nodded his head and held up his hand. Closing his eyes and thinking firmly of the Yule ball and the smile on Hermione's face he thought 'Accio Dummy's sword's hilt'. He felt something solid connect with his open palm and he closed it quickly. Opening his eyes he saw the sword in his hand. "Well done, my boy, well done indeed," Merlin said clapping his hands.

"I did it," Harry said looking at the blade in his hand.

"You did. Now, I'm going to teach you a new spell that you will need to learn to master what I can teach you." Merlin pulled out Harry's wand and handed it to him. Harry held it up toward one of the dummies. "Now, I want you to motion up, then left, then down, then twirl your wand, before swinging it downward like a sword while saying 'fulgur', alright?"

"Okay," Harry said. He followed the motions and as he said 'fulgur' a bolt of lightning launched itself from his wand and struck the dummy.

"Good, now, the true training can begin." Merlin swung his arms and transfigured his robes into a black version of Harry's. "I will train along side you," Merlin said conjuring more dummies.

After several months of training in magic and swordplay with Merlin and Lancelot, it had finally come to Harry's final day of training before the Brotherhood would assemble and he would see Hermione again. He had become a true warrior and sorcerer and he knew he was almost ready to become the instructor. Lancelot had come to Harry's room ever day at 4:00 PM to wake him from his rest. He would bring him a full sized dinner every time.

**Camelot Castle  
2:58 PM/ 4:00 PM  
August 8****th****, 1995**

Harry stirred again from the clanking of metal on dishware. He turned and jumped from the bed before napping his fingers to change his clothes and wash himself. He walked to the table and sat across from his ancestor. "Good afternoon, Lancelot," Harry said lifting his fork from his plate.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Lancelot responded picking up a fork from the plate in front of him. On the third day, Harry had insisted that Lancelot begin eating dinner with him. Lancelot agreed and the two had become great friends in the two day half year. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Harry looked up from his plate and looked at his companion. He had come to trust his ancestor with everything and knew that he wouldn't make fun of him for anything he said. "I had a dream about Hermione again," he said before taking another bite.

Lancelot nodded in understanding. Harry had explained to him about his dreams every night and he knew that they were his mind reaching out to hers. He had explained it to Harry and told Merlin about it and all that Merlin had said was that it would stop when he saw her in person. "It is his heart giving him something to keep him going." Merlin had said.

"You'll get to see her tomorrow," Lancelot said with a smile on his face. "But for today, you have your final exams." Harry nodded before placing his fork back down and vanished his plate to the kitchen. "Just remember everything that we taught you and you'll do fine." Lancelot rose from his seat and Harry vanished his empty plate too. The two exited the room and proceeded quickly down the stairs.

Harry led the way to the magic training room and approached Merlin, whose back was to him once again. Lancelot put a hand on his shoulder as he passed him and whispered, "Good Luck" before proceeding into the sword training chamber. "Are you prepared, my apprentice?" Merlin asked turning to Harry. He had on the black robes again and his shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Yes, my master," Harry said bowing slightly. Merlin responded with a bow before casting a 'depulso' to knock Harry backwards. With a quick levitating charm, Harry managed to level himself and land gently on his feet. Harry held up his hand and sent a banishing charm of his own. Merlin cast up a shield that absorbed his charm and faded. With a wave of his hand Merlin vanished in a blur.

"A speed charm," Harry muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the magic surrounding him. He felt the disturbance in the magic around him as Merlin moved around. He positioned himself to look straight forward. As he felt the world around him slow, he cast a strong compulsion charm, "Stop where you are." He opened his eyes find Merlin standing still. He smirked and activated a radial 'depulso' that banished anything around him. He heard a grunt and a crash from directly behind him. "A duplication charm," Harry said smirking at his master.

"How could you tell, it was perfect," Merlin said rising from his spot on the floor.

"Physically, yes, however, its mind was too weak to resist a compulsion charm. Your real mind, however, is too strong for a compulsion charm," Harry explained as he approached his teacher. He cast a levitating charm on one of the dummies in the room and launched it at some thing behind him. It mace contact with air before the sound of two things making contact with the floor made him turn around. "However, I knew that your duplicates were strong in mind too, so the one that stopped had to be you. I wanted you to think that I under estimated you."

"Well done, Harry," Merlin said, canceling the invisibility spell he had cast when Harry turned away. "You have passed you magic test. Now proceed to your sword play test."

Harry nodded his head and passed Merlin. When he reached for the door knob he held up a hand backwards casting a silent shield charm. He looked back with a smirk again. Merlin gave him a simple nod and said, "Good luck."

Harry unsheathed the sword from his hp and opened the door. Before he even took a step he held up the blade as another stuck his. He released the hilt with his left hand and thought 'depulso'. Lancelot shot through the air before stabbing his sword into the floor. His blade cut through the floor before stopping his movement and allowing him to stand on the floor. Harry and Lancelot charged at each other, Harry with his sword horizontal and Lancelot with his vertical.

Harry swung his sword up just in time to block a blow that could have cut him in half. Blow after blow the two blades connected, draining the duelists greatly before with one final swing, Harry managed to cut through his foes armor. The golden armor all fell from Lancelot's body signifying a fatal blow. "You have passed, Harry," Lancelot said. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before saying, "Your final test awaits you in the magical training room. This is yours now." Lancelot held out a sword hilt. Harry took a hold of it before looking at Lancelot like he was insane. "It is a magic blade, one you can carry with you anywhere. Just focus your magical core into it and it will form a blade of pure magic." Lancelot held up his hand to Harry's face. "Before you go to your final test I give you one final gift. I will you all of my magic abilities, which is minimal, to heal your eyesight."

A faint yellow light flew in front of Harry's eyes before fading and leaving Harry's eyesight blurred. Lancelot grabbed his glasses and removed them allowing Harry to see clearly. "Now go face your final foe, a master of all that you have been learning. Go now and face Godric Gryffindor."

"I'm not related to him too am I?"

"No, he is simply the greatest supporter of the tome in the spirit world and wants approve of its guardian personally."

"Good, because I think I'm related to enough legendary people already."

"Good luck, my friend."

Harry exited the room to find a tall man with an elegant cloak clasped at his right shoulder and silver armor. He had short black hair and a tin goatee. His left hand was hidden under his cloak while his right was in clear view with a hilt similar to Harry's in it. "You are the new guardian then?" Godric asked looking at Harry with an impassive expression on his face.

"Yes, I am," Harry said grabbing the hilt in his right hand with his left as well. He focused his magic and a green blade emerged from it.

"I see that your master has granted you a magic blade," Godric said before making a red blade emerge from his hilt. "Prepare yourself, boy." Harry charged the legendary mage knight. Godric raised his blade in a parry before striking out at Harry. Harry leapt back as the blade whizzed through the air where he had been moments before. He sung his sword causing the blades to connect and give off a magical discharge.

Harry leapt back, elongating it with a banishing charm to the ground, before levitating a dummy toward his opponent. He released the charm causing the dummy to fly of its own free will before Godric destroyed it with a silent 'reducto'. Godric began walking toward Harry in long strides holding his blade pointed at the ground.

Harry looked around his enemy for any kind of weakness at all. He launched another dummy at his foe, watching carefully as he destroyed it again. He saw a twitch under the cloak and then a few seconds later he saw it again. _A problem with his left hand _Harry thought raising his blade in both hands again.

As Godric swung his blade, Harry blocked it on the left. As the two faced off, Harry twisted his arms with his left pushing and his right pulling, causing Godric's blade to swing to Harry's right and Harry recovered with a quick slash to the lower half of Godric's cloak. Harry knew the attack did exactly what her wanted when he heard a light thud on the floor as Godric's hand fell, cut off from his body. Harry turned quickly to see Godric swinging his blade again. Harry jumped, banishing toward the floor again and landed on Godric's other side.

Harry struck at Godric's other arm, severing it at the elbow. Godric turned to Harry, a wind billowing around him. Harry jumped back as the ceiling above where he was collapsed. He thrust both of his arms out and launched electricity at the founder. The elder wizard collapsed to the floor. "Finish me, boy," Godric said as Harry approached him.

"You are not Voldemort. He is my enemy, not you. I don't want to kill anymore than I must," Harry said kneeling before the founder of Hogwarts.

"You are worthy of being called a guardian, Harry, as well as a Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Lord Gryffindor," Harry said bowing to his fallen opponent.

"Well done, Harry," Merlin said entering the room from the main hallway. "You must be exhausted, go to you room and rest, I expect you will sleep through the night."

"Good night, master, Lord Gryffindor," Harry said before retiring to his chambers.

"Do you have faith in him, Godric?"

"I do, Merlin, he is the greatest guardian you have brought me. He will lead this world from the darkness," Godric said rising from the ground. His lost body parts began to reattach themselves and his wounds began to heal.

"I'm glad that you waited to do that, otherwise the boy would think you went easy on him."

"Indeed, however now I must return to the spirit world."

"Very well, farewell, my old friend," Merlin said hugging Godric.

"Farewell and good luck to you, my old friend," Godric replied as he began fading from sight. "May you join me soon."

"They boy is our best chance, isn't he?" Lancelot asked as he entered the room.

"He is, without him I fear we will never be free of this world."

"Death would be very welcome at this point."

"Indeed it would, my boy," Merlin said before exiting the training room_. You are our only hope, Harry. Please don't fail us._

End Chapter 5

I had a lot of fun writing this one. It was long too. Hope you enjoyed it.

I need everyone to let me know what you want in this area. Do you want Ginny to be her mother's partner or do you want her to her mother's pawn?


	6. Chapter 6

Finally updating, sorry about the wait and that it's so short. I finished this like a week ago but it is a point of no return chapter so I had make sure this was how I wanted the story to end up going. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 6

Camelot Castle

5:55 PM

August 8th, 1995

Harry stood in the room that had been his for the last six months of his life. Over the course of the six months, he had added his own personal touches to the room and it had become a place that he could go to relax. A few days into his training, Lancelot had shown him the room that had become his favorite, the library. He had come to realize why Hermione loved books so much. He had covered his loneliness

with books and had begun loving to read more and more. _In fact, I may read almost as much as Hermione does_ he thought as he looked at the pile of books that sat on is desk. He walked to it and began looking at all of the books he had read over the six months. War and Peace, Huck Finn, Tale of Two Cities, multiple textbooks and even a few mythology books.

He waved his hand at the pile and the books soared back to library and ten more came to replace them in a flash. Looking at his new pile, he smirked at the one on top. "Arthurian Mythology," he said to himself, picking up the book. He proceeded to the staircase leading down to wait his last hour before his love and friends arrived. He entered the lounge to find Lancelot in his usual place by the fire and Merlin sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, both with books in their hands. Harry proceeded to take his usual spot on the chair next to Lancelot's, with his back to the fire.

The three men sat in silence for half and hour before Lancelot loudly closed his book causing Harry and Merlin to jump slightly and look at him. "Sorry, I just need to get up and make sure the cook is almost done with dinner," he said rising from his seat. "And Harry, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry if you felt we were ignoring you after training, we just got into a routine after hundreds of years and It's hard to break."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said marking his place in his book. "I have actually enjoyed the quiet reading time. It's calming and rather enjoyable."

"You are just like your mother in that sense, Harry," Merlin said, rising from his chair. "She loved the quiet reading as well. I am going to check on the rooms for our guest, would you kindly lend me a hand?"

"Of course, Merlin," Harry said. He quickly stood up and began walking with his many times great grandfather toward the stairs. As the two checked on the bed rooms, possessions had already appeared in the rooms of the members. Harry looked at photos of his new inner circle and smiled. In one room he saw a picture of two adults with a chubby baby. The parents were smiling huge smiles and that was the only photograph in the room. The rest of the room was filled with all kinds of plants and books on them. "This has to be Neville's room," Harry said with a grin. Longbottom was checked off on Harry's mental checklist.

Harry and Merlin entered the room across the hall to find it full of newspapers and strange odds and ends. A lone photograph sat on the bedside table. Harry approached it and saw a little girl with long blonde hair that looked about nine being hugged by a woman with the same hair and a man with blonde hair as well. Their clothes would put Dumbledore's robes to shame with the colors and creativity of the jewelry. The little girl was even wearing radish earrings and a butterbeer cork necklace. "That is Xenophillius Lovegood," Merlin said pointing to the man. "Which would make her his daughter, Luna." Harry nodded his head before replacing the picture and walking toward the door. Merlin was right behind him as he walked into the hall.

They proceeded to the next room down the hall to find it full of law books and having loads of yellow and black furniture. "Law books and Hufflepuff furniture," Harry said to himself as he looked around. He saw another photograph on the wall over the black desk. In the picture was what he could only assume to be a family. The family was laughing and waving at the photographer. Harry could tell that the picture was only a year or so old as the Susan in the picture was about the same age as she would be now. He looked to the nightstand and saw a picture that looked to be taken on the same day. It was a picture of Susan and an older lady that had a stern look and slightly graying hair.

"That is Amelia Bones," Merlin said as he followed his grandson to the nightstand. "She looks older than she was the last time I saw her, but that is definitely her." Harry chuckled before turning to the door and leaving the room. He walked to the other side of the hall and opened the door.

The room was disturbing. Where as the other rooms had been filled with bright colors and pictures of happy families, this room was full of black and only had one distinguishing feature. On the nightstand stood a lone picture of a young boy with platinum blonde hair, his father, his mother, and a little girl that looked about five years old. Upon recognizing the father as Lucius Malfoy, Harry was certain that the boy was Draco. "Who is this girl?" Harry asked out loud as he lifted the picture.

"I'm not sure," Merlin said looking at the picture. "Does Draco have a younger sister?"

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Not that I know of. She looks about a year younger so she would probably be at Hogwarts by now." Harry was amazed by the picture because it depicted something he never thought he would see, Draco and Lucius Malfoy were smiling. Not arrogant smirks or sarcastic grins, true happy smiles. "She's probably the reason he is how he is," Harry said to himself. Merlin gave a small nod in agreement. Harry replaced the picture and left to look at the next room down.

Harry opened the next door to find a white room with a bed, a bookcase, a nightstand, and a desk. "Wow, this room is so boring," Harry said looking around. He walked over to the bookcase and found that the shelf was full of university level course books. "Bloody hell," he said reading the first paragraph of a book titled 'Advanced Astrophysics for the Learning Impaired'. "Even the learning impaired have to be geniuses to understand something like this."

Harry went to replace the book and found a picture that was lying down flat on the bookshelf. He picked it up and looked at it in shock. In the muggle picture he saw a young boy standing with his arm around the shoulder of a ten year old Hermione. Merlin looked at it and looked to Harry with confusion. "What is so amazing about this photo, Harry?" he asked looking between his descendant to the picture.

"This girl is my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry said placing the picture back where he found it.

"Then, perhaps the boy is Bartholomew's son," Merlin said as he turned to the door.

"So, he's probably her cousin then," Harry said as he followed his ancestor. "But why hasn't she ever mentioned him before?"

"If he is like his father, then he would absolutely despise all magic," Merlin explained as he exited the room and approached the room across the hall.

"Wait, if he hated magic then why did Bartholomew fight beside my parents in the last war?"

"Because, he wanted to land the final blow against the dark lord and prove muggles superior to wizards and witches."

"He's just like my uncle then. He made me think my name was freak for years."

"Let us continue on to the next room," Merlin said before opening the door. The room on the other side was definitely a girl's room. It had posters, pictures, and a happy vibe to it. The closet was full of girl's clothes and had plenty of shoes on the floor. A picture on the bedside table showed two girls in Hufflepuff school robes. One had red hair and the other had blonde. Harry recognized both immediately.

"This would be Hannah Abbott's room. The picture over there is of her and her best friend, Susan Bones," Harry said gesturing to the table. Merlin nodded and exited the room with Harry at his tail.

They proceeded to the next room down to find a room Harry had not expected. Inside were pictures of people that Harry knew only one person from. A family picture showed a beautiful girl about Harry's age and people he could only assume were her mother, father, and little sister. Harry recognized the two girls but couldn't quit put a name to the face. The older of the two girls had blonde hair, was tall, and had an icy look to her like she was trying to freeze you with her eyes. "I know these girls, but I can't quite place their names," Harry said showing Merlin the picture.

"I don't recognize any of the people in this photo. The girl must be Remus' choice to replace him," Merlin said as he placed the picture back on the table. He led Harry from the room and to the final room on the boys' side of the hall other than Harry's.

Harry opened the door and swore that the world had turned orange. Chudley Cannons posters hung on any surface that they could, even on the back of the door. "What is this horrendous decorating scheme?" Merlin asked rubbing his eyes.

"This is the room of my best friend, Ron Weasley," Harry said smiling at his ancestor. "He is obsessed with the Chudley Cannons quidditch team even though they absolutely stink at the game."

"Then why is he obsessed?" Merlin asked looking around the room. Chasers zoomed from poster to poster, passing the quaffle to each other and trying to score on the keeper. Bludgers were being hit from poster poster with beaters chasing after them. Snitches flitted around the room with seekers flying as fast as possible behind them. "This game looks confusing."

"Hermione doesn't enjoy it at all. The only reason that she comes to the games is to watch me play. Even then she is terrified because I have a knack for drawing trouble."

"That is not entirely your doing, Harry," Merlin explained as he headed towards the door of Ron's room.

"What do you mean not entirely my doing?" Harry asked following close behind the elderly man.

"You read the book on physics, correct?" Merlin asked. Harry nodded. "Do you remember Newton's laws?" Harry nodded again. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction?" Harry nodded once more, trying to figure out where this was going. "When I created the tome, another book was created. A book of dark magic. An equal and opposite book. The Black Grimoire."

"And this book makes me attract trouble?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, the souls connected to it do. Much like the tome, the grimoire required souls to keep itself powered. A warrior and a sorcerer. Morgana Le Fey and her son Mordred sealed themselves in the grimoire to become eternal beings and cause havoc forever. However, to do that, the tome must be destroyed and to do that, they must kill you." Merlin looked at the fifteen year old standing next to him to see the shocked look on his face. Merlin entered the last room on the girls' side to make sure it was ready and froze in surprise. The room held more books than the castle's library.

"This is Hermione's room," Harry said following his ancestor. "Her favorite pass time is reading and learning. She's the reason that I love the time we spend reading. I wanted to get into it so that we could do her favorite thing together."

Merlin looked at Harry with a smile on his face when they heard a voice from downstairs yell, "Bloody Hell, you've been worried sick and he's spent the last two days living in a castle."


End file.
